Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the third episode of the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 16th overall in the series. It aired on Cartoon Network on August 1, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Lloyd honing his elemental powers, by using his Lightning to power a lightbulb. Despite Jay's encouragement, Lloyd loses control of his powers and destroys the lightbulb, much to his anger. Master Wu reassures Lloyd that he will become more skilled with time—he spent his childhood hoping to follow in his father's evil footsteps, and it will take time for him to embrace the light. Nya arrives and invites Jay to come to the autobody shop where's she's gotten a part-time job and fixes the Ultra Sonic Raider in her off-time. She also brings a letter for Lloyd from the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. It says that they have now been inspired by Lloyd's change and have become the "Darkley's School For Great Children". They invite Lloyd to receive an honorary award of excellence. On the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon asks his crew of Serpentine what their next tactic should be to destroy the Ninja. After having heard suggestions to recreate The Great Devourer, create more pirates, and create a giant ham sandwich, Garmadon becomes enraged and contemplates on a plan. After seeing his reflection in the Mega Weapon, he orders the Serpentine to gather the Ninja's clothes and creates the Bizarro Ninja. Meanwhile, the Ninja head to Darkley's School For Great Children and are immediately greeted by Brad Tudabone, one of Lloyd's classmates who had previously put fire ants in his bed. The Ninja are immediately surprised to see none of the students or teachers in the school, although Brad insists it's Ninja Day and they're all staying hidden in honor of the Ninja. Brad leaves the five in a room to speak to Principal Noble, but it turns out to be another student named Gene. He reveals that they haven't been inspired by Lloyd, but have become worse before dropping sandbags on them. The Ninja awaken in a locked room filled with the new teachers, who reveal that once they tried to change the school, the boys trapped them. Furthermore, the award was only a trick to lure Lloyd in so they can make him their leader. Back in Ninjago City, the clones are searching for the Ninja. They arrive at the dojo, but Sensei Wu tricks them into revealing that they aren't truly the Ninja. However, he's immobilized by the clones. Before they can begin interrogating him, they hear a call from Nya to Jay asking if he's still coming to the autobody shop. At Darkley's, the Ninja find difficulties getting out of the room. Jay reminds them that he's supposed to meet Nya at the autobody shop, and since he's so punctual, she'll know something's up. This fails, though, when the clone of Jay arrives and tricks Nya into revealing where the Ninja are. After the fake Jay kisses Nya in order to steal the key to the Ultra Sonic Raider, the clones then make off in the vehicle and head to Darkley's. Zane realizes that since the school was originally made for evil, there must be hidden passages. They manage to find a way out, although they set off many booby traps in the process and find the path they take overrun by spiders. Meanwhile, Lloyd tries to convince the other students he's actually evil, though they don't fall for it. The Bizarro Ninja soon arrive, and the students are shocked, mistaking them for the real Ninja. Although they try to fight them off, they're quickly defeated. They then capture Brad and demand to know where the real Ninja are. Lloyd manages to use his inability to control lightning to free himself, but the students arrive soon after telling Lloyd that the Ninja have turned evil. The clone Ninja hurry to the room the Ninja were trapped in, and are furious to see it empty. However, the real Ninja arrive and they begin fighting their counterparts. When Lloyd tells the students they need to help the real Ninja, they tie him up again. Gene comes to the conclusion that if either the real or fake Ninja could get a hit on their double, one would disappear and tells them that they should help the evil Ninja defeat the real Ninja. Lloyd reveals that he's been lying and that he is good, but that Brad is too. He recalls that on his first day, Lloyd didn't know how things worked around Darkley's, and although Brad put fire ants in his bed it was only to show Lloyd how things worked at Darkley's. Lloyd tells the students that each of them have a secret good side to them that stays quiet out of fear of being alone. Realizing this is true, the boys join Lloyd. In order to help the Ninja, the students sew ninja suits and head out, planning to cause confusion in the battle. The plan works, allowing the Ninja to land blows on their counterparts. The fake Jay tells the real Jay that getting rid of them won't be that easy, but an enraged Jay manages to defeat the evil Jay once it's revealed he kissed Nya. The teachers enter as soon as the clones are defeated, and tell the boys that although they should be punished, they're going to hold a ceremony in celebration of them becoming good. The Ninja head back home in the Ultra Sonic Raider and on the Ultra Dragon after the ceremony. However, Garmadon appears on the screen of the Raider. He tells the Ninja he will find new ways to destroy them, but is cut off by static. Zane assumes that the Raider is still damaged, but Lloyd reveals that he's the one doing it. He then uses his power to change the screen to a Tetris-like video game without breaking anything. Cast *Bizarro Cole - Kirby Morrow *Bizarro Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Bizarro Kai - Vincent Tong *Bizarro Zane - Brent Miller *Brad Tudabone - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Chokun - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gene - Kathleen Barr *Granny - Jillian Michaels *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lasha - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Mezmo - Vincent Tong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *This is one of two episodes in which Fangdam has his correctly colored white arms, the other being "Snakebit." *This episode uses the classic "doppelgänger" plot, where the main villain of the series or episode would create an evil copy or copies of the heroes to defeat them with their own skills and power. *This marks the first time someone kisses Nya. *The title serves as a double pun: not only does the Ninja have to defeat their doubles, but there are two groups of main antagonists in the episode; the Bizarro Ninja and the Darkley's students. *Small Spykors appear in this episode. *It is unknown how the Ninjas' ZX shirts were found on the Black Bounty as the ship was completely destroyed by The Great Devourer. *When Bizarro Kai is hit by a smoke bomb, he says "Ow, my eyes, I can't see!" This is a reference to when Kai was spit at by the Venomari in "Can of Worms." Errors *When Bizarro Cole holds Brad before encountering the Ninja, Brad's uniform is blue, but when he's dropped it's black. When he runs off, it becomes blue again. *Lasha is listed as "Venomaria" instead of "Venomari" in the end credits. *When Bizarro Kai picks up Brad to ask him where the Ninja are at, he wasn't holding on to him. *To clean up Lloyd's light bulbs, Master Wu used a bucket as a trash can. However, it disappears while he fought the Bizarro Ninja. Gallery MoS16Autobody.png MoS16Battle.png MoS16Bizzaro.png MoS16Bounty.png MoS16Brad.png MoS16BradOrders.png MoS16Bulb.png MoS16Capture.png MoS16CapturedLloyd.png MoS16Celebrate.png MoS16Cell.png MoS16Chalkboard.png MoS16Chokun.png MoS16Chokun1.png MoS16Classroom.png MoS16Crash.png MoS16Darkey.png MoS16Dodge.png MoS16DojoSign.png MoS16Empty.png MoS16EvilKai.png MoS16Evils.png MoS16Fail.png MoS16FancyNya.png MoS16WuTrapped.png MoS16Ultras.png MoS16UltraRide.png MoS16Ultra1.png MoS16Threat.png MoS16Texture.png MoS16Teachers.png MoS16Spitball.png MoS16Smug.png MoS16Sign.png MoS16Serpentine.png MoS16Reflect.png MoS16Raider2.png MoS16Raider.png MoS16Pure.png MoS16Passage.png MoS16Over.png MoS16NyaWorks.png MoS16Nuckal.png MoS16Noble.png MoS16NBrad.png MoS16Man.png MoS16LloydControl.png MoS16Lloyd.png MoS16LittleNinja.png MoS16Light.png MoS16Liar.png MoS16Letter.png MoS16Lasha2.png MoS16Lasha.png MoS16Knockout.png MoS16Kiss.png|Fake Jay kissing Nya to steal the keys MoS16JayBattles.png MoS16Impress.png MoS16Ilum.png MoS16Humor.png MoS16HappyTeachers.png MoS16Happy.png MoS16Go.png MoS16Glasses.png MoS16GennBright.png MoS16Genn.png MoS16GarmaRaider.png MoS16Freed.png MoS16Mystery.png|Slithraa shown in the background without his markings. No Bad Ideas.png|Garmadon brainstorming ideas on what to create with the Mega Weapon. Over the Side!.png|Garmadon ordering Chokun to be thrown overboard. Garmadon about to use Mega Weapon.png Mega Weapon activating.png pl:Atak sobowtórów Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:The Final Battle Category:Cartoon Network